Black Stars
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: "Algún día, mirarás el cielo, y me verás allí. Yo seré esa estrella, y aunque tú seas el mayor, yo seré entonces quien cuide de ti". Sí, los hermanos Black siempre fueron sus propias estrellas guía. Sirius y Régulus. Nada más hacía falta.


_¡Hola! Bueno, de disclimer, ya saben. Nanay del Paraguay, ¿ok? Soy María, no J.K; estudiante de violonchelo y Traducción y Mediación en Francés, y sí, escritora pero sobre todo lectora en mis ratos libres, no madre y escritora forrada en dólares o lo que sea._

_He aquí uno de los muchos One Shoots que se engulló mi ordenador, y que he conseguido rescatar._

_Paciencia, ya sé lo que están pensando: ¿Qué narices está colgando esta cuando tenía que subir el siguiente capítulo de Maldito Chucho? Ya…las cosas van por turnos. No encuentro el papel donde lo escribí, y que conste que me estoy volviendo loca poniendo patas arriba mi habitación y la buhardilla, asi que un poquito más de paciencia, que todo llega._

_Vale, aquí lo suelto. Lo escrito fue hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana. xD_

_Y no, no es de Star Wars. Es Harry Potter, más bien Sirius y Régulus en estado puro._

_Un Songfic que plasme su relación, como cuando eran niños. Esos días tan tristes que conseguían convertir en tardes divertidas mirando por la ventana a los muggles que pasaban, criticando sus pantalones vaqueros (que años más tarde, llevándolos Sirius puestos, causaría estragos en Hogwarts ^^) y contemplando las estrellas, buscando sus nombres entre ellas, como resultado de las constelaciones de su prima Andrómeda y de su padre Orión._

_Bueno provecho. Sean felices._

OoOoO

-Sirius, tú dirás lo que quieras, pero como nos pille madre, nos va a castigar…-susurró, apartando un poco más la cortina.

-No seas aguafiestas, Reg.-gruñó el otro niño, divertido.

Llovía. A cántaros. Régulus Black jamás se imaginó que las nubes de algodón pudieran llover tal cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius se había empeñado en recordarle que, aunque fuera un año más pequeño, era tonto, y que eran los ángeles muggles, que lloraban cada vez que escuchaban a la madre de ambos o a cualquier otro mago decir "sangre sucia", por eso, vocalizaba esto último, para que no lloviera más.

Y para comprobarlo, habían ido a mirar por la ventana, la más alta de la casa, la de la habitación de Sirius. Pero no veían ninguno.

-Tal vez, los ángeles son tímidos…-sugirió, el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguro, no había otra solución.

-¡Qué va! Estoy seguro de que es porque no te has comido todas las verduras.

Reg bufó. No pensaba tomar más bachoqueta en su vida, aunque lo cocinase Kreacher.

-Odio el verde.- se cruzó de brazos, afirmando su enfado. Sirius se rió por lo bajo.

-Que padre no te oiga decir eso. Slytherin es verde.-añadió.

-A ti tampoco te gusta el verde.

-Bueno, hay que reconocer que el rojo es más bonito a la vista.-se encogió de hombros. Y luego exclamó, entre sorprendido e incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué narices es eso?

-¡Jopetines, Sirius, que no me dejas ver!-lo apartó a empujones-¡Oh, que feo hace! Seguro que no es tergal.

-No, desde luego que no.-ambos contemplaron con asombro un muggle que se tapaba como podía con un periódico de la lluvia, con pantalones vaqueros.

-¿Será de babas de Doxy secas? ¿Y por qué es azul, Sir?

OoOoO

Sirius Black fumaba, sentado en el alfeizar de la misma ventana, 27 años después.

Expulsó, sin prisas, el humo por la nariz, y sonrió con deje amargo. Qué fácil era todo, cuando eran niños, y solo discutían por adivinar qué núcleo llevarían sus varitas. Miró al cielo y sonrió.

"Algún día, mirarás el cielo, y me verás allí. Yo seré esa estrella, y aunque tú seas el mayor, yo seré entonces quien cuide de ti". Cómo le echaba de menos.

_Aquella estrella de allá_

_Hoy brillará por ti._

_Tus sueños se realizarán;_

_Siempre ocurre así._

Ojalá terminara pronto la guerra. Voldemort cayera, y la paz se reinstaurara, para poder exponer su inocencia, y poder vivir tranquilo.

OoOoO

-Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero a mi tu nombre me suena a nombre de perro.

-¡Pero qué dices!-se indignó-Tengo nombre de estrella.-explicó orgulloso.

-¿Tú? ¿De estrella?-se burló, formando hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír.-¡El mío sí que lo es!-añadió, orgulloso, apartándose un mechón negro de la frente. Sirius sonrió aún más.

-Pues a mí tu nombre me recuerda a "regular"- e inició una conversación con la pared-"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?" "Régulus, ¿y tú?"-se rió, tapándose la boca, para evitar despertar a sus padres.

-Ja ja-imitó su risa.-Séserio, Sir.

-Me lo dice el burro, ¡hablando de orejas!-esquivó una colleja, proyectada hacia su nuca con peligrosa potencia.

OoOoO

_Aquella estrella de allá_

_Tiene una extraña luz_

_Quizá, nunca jamás s e irá_

_Si es que la sigues tú._

OoOoO

-Pues no encuentro a padre…-bufó, derrotado, toqueteándose el cuello, dolorido, de mirar hacia arriba.

-Claro que no, bobo, hoy hay que buscar a Andrómeda, que Orión está durmiendo.

-Bueno.-y vuelta a la carga. Pero no sabían diferenciar las constelaciones, y el rostro, siempre sonriente de su prima, no aparecía en el cielo por "obra de magia". Así que se dedicaron a observar las estrellas fugaces:

-¡Mira, Reg!-sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz-¡Una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo, vamos.

-¡Una barredora 156!-gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius rodó los ojos. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

Ahora tocaba correr a hacerse los dormidos, y Régulus, a hacer como que hablaba en sueños, hasta que Walburga Black volviera a irse a dormir, al piso de abajo.

OoOoO

Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una risita, al recodarlo. Régulus era muy divertido de pequeño.

-Brilla como solo tú sabías hacer, para que pueda encontrarte hoy, Reg.-susurró al aire.

_Brilla, estrella. Brilla más,_

_Y sabré dónde estás._

_Hacia un mágico país_

_Tú me guías, por el cielo._

OoOoO

-¿Sirius…?-susurró, desde el extremo de la cama.

-mmmm.-asintió, con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, instándole a hablar.

-¿Tú me quieres?-preguntó, con la voz aguda, por el registro infantil. Sirius sacó la cabeza, y lo miró, pensativo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué has roto esta vez?-preguntó, aunque ya sabía que lo encubriría, se lo pidiera o no, de todas formas.

-¿Por qué siempre que te lo pregunto, me preguntas tú eso?-se extrañó, contrariado.

-Porque es verdad.-reprimió una risa bastante perruna.

-Bueno, ¿pero tú me quieres?-insistió.

-Claro, renacuajo, pero no te lo creas mucho.-consiguió hacerle sonreír.-Ahora dime qué has roto.

-Nada-se encogió de hombros.-Vamos a estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad, Sir?-ladeó la cabeza- Tú siempre me vas a querer, ¿a que sí?

Sirius sonrió, y le hundió la cara en el almohadón.

-Siempre, enano.- y cuando Régulus consiguió salir de entre las sábanas, se produjo la no Primera Batalla Campal de Grimauld Place. Una auténtica Guerra de Almohadas, que consiguió despertar al director tatarabuelo del cuadro, con una sonrisa gruñona.

OoOoO

Apagó la colilla, y la echó al cenicero improvisado (una lata de un refresco muggle que Hermione le había subido).

_Esa_ brillaba más. Relucía y daba envidia a las demás con la pureza de su luz. Ahí estaba él.

-Buenas noches, Reg. Siempre te quise, hicieras lo que hicieras.-y con una sonrisa, volteó hacia la antigua habitación de sus padres, donde Buckbeak le esperaba, destrozando el colchón.

_Y cuando vas a dormir_

_Y el día ya se va_

_La estrella te iluminará_

_Y siempre brillará._

OoOoO

_Bueno, ahora sí. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_A mí, sinceramente, me encantan. Son para comérselos vivos._

_Ojalá Sirius hubiera muerto sabiendo que su hermano nunca lo abandonó en esa guerra suya. Ojalá ninguno hubiera muerto, en realidad._

_Ha sido pequeñito, pero intenso. Espero que haya gustado._

_Un beso._


End file.
